MRX-009 Psyco Gundam
The MRX-009 Psyco Gundam is a fictional weapon (transformable mobile armor) from the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. The Psyco (Psychic Control) Gundam was massive compared to standard Mobile Suits. It had enough firepower for it to literally act as a battleship. MRX-002 Prototype Gundam for Newtype MRX-007 Prototype Psyco Gundam (20 meter class) MRX-008 Prototype Psyco Gundam (40 meter class) MRX-009 Psyco Gundam As the Earth Federation Forces' Titans force continued to build up its military and political power in its crusade to rule the Earth Sphere with an iron fist, one area of research actively pursued by the Titans was "cyber Newtypes" - artificially-engineered Newtypes who could operate revolutionary new Newtype-controlled weapons. At their Murasame Laboratory in Japan, the Titans built the Federation's first Newtype-use unit, the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam. Equipped with a psycommu ("psychic communicator") system similar to that developed by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War (hence the name "Psyco," which is short for "psycommu"), the Psyco Gundam's tremendous beam weapon firepower could be controlled by the pilot's mere thoughts. The Psyco Gundam was heavily armed, sporting a 3-barreled scattering beam gun in its chest, ten beam guns in its fingers and a 2-barrel beam gun in its head, making the unit capable of attacking several targets at one (or levelling lots of real estate). Due to its massive size, the Psyco Gundam could transform into a "mobile fortress" mode equipped with a Minovsky craft system to give it high-altitude atmospheric flight. The Psyco Gundam's chosen pilot was Murasame Labs' cyber Newtype "Number Four," or Four Murasame, and the unit was soon dispatched to destroy the AEUG and Karaba forces operating on Earth. The Psyco Gundam was severely damaged during an AEUG mission to launch Kamille Bidan and his RX-178 Gundam Mark II back out into space, and the Psyco Gundam was taken to the Titans' Kilimanjaro base in Africa, where it would be repaired and equipped with an experimental new "psycho-control chair," further enhancing Four's abilities to control the Psyco Gundam. MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II An improved development over the original MRX-009 Psyco Gundam, the Titans' MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II was very similar to its predecessor, equipped with a psycommu and psycho-control chair to allow its Newtype or genetically-engineered "cyber Newtype" pilot to control this massive mobile weapon system with mere thoughts. Like the original, the Psyco Gundam Mark II could also transform into a "mobile fortress" mode equipped with a Minovsky craft system for atmospheric flight, although its firepower was much more deadly than the MRX-009's. Though armed with the same 3-barreled scattering mega particle gun in its chest and beam gun fingers, the Psyco Gundam Mark II also mounted 20 smaller beam guns all over its body, giving it firepower capable of attacking targets in all directions. Its forearms also mounted large-bladed beam swords, and could be detached and directed at targets via a cable connection and through the control of the Psyco Gundam Mark II's psycommu system, giving the unit an all-range attack capability quite similar to that of the Principality of Zeon's MSN-02 Zeong. The Psyco Gundam Mark II also carried a set of "reflector bits," which were unarmed but used to redirect its own beam weapons fire to targets that are out-of-sight, or to deflect incoming enemy beam weapons fire. Another feature carried over from previous Newtype-use Zeon mobile weapons was its detachable head, which - in a fashion similar to the MSN-02 Zeong - could be flown and operated independently in the case of jettison or destruction of the Psyco Gundam Mark II's main body. Piloted by the powerful cyber Newtype Rosamia Badam, all of these factors made the Psyco Gundam Mark II a much, much deadlier foe for AEUG Zeta Gundam pilot Kamille Bidan than the original Psyco Gundam ever was, though he did manage to critically damage it during a battle at the Gate of Zedan late during the Gryps Conflict. Almost a year later, Neo Zeon forces would retrieve the wreckage of the Psyco Gundam Mark II and rebuild it, employing it at the hands of their own Cyber Newtype pilot, Ple Two, in their war against the AEUG. Psyco Gundam Mk-III This version of the Psyco Gundam is a version that was designed specifically for the Playstation game 'Gundam: The Battle Master'. It also appeared in the sequel (The North American 'Gundam Battle Assault', or simply 'Gundam: The Battle Master 2' in Japan). It does not fit in with any of the canon timelines since it is theoretically a UC design but is piloted by the AC pilot Valder Farkill (the pilot of the Hydra Gundam --- which is instead piloted by Treize Khushrenada in Battle Assault --- in the Gundam Wing manga G-Unit: The Last Outpost.); In the original The Battle Master 2, however, it is piloted by a Newtype woman named Maria Nichols. Maria is also playable in the Playstation SD Gundam: G-Generation F game after the Mk. III's design is researched. The Psyco Mk-III also featured in the sequel game 'Gundam Battle Assault 2' where is was piloted by another AU pilot, Ulube Ishikawa (from Mobile Fighter G-Gundam). Specifications MRX-007 Prototype Psyco Gundam (20 meter class) * Model number: MRX-007 * Code name: Prototype Psyco Gundam * Unit type: prototype Newtype use transformable mobile armor * Manufacturer: Earth Federation Forces Murasame Research Institute * Pilot(s): Third Murasame MRX-008 Prototype Psyco Gundam (40 meter class) * Model number: MRX-008 * Code name: Prototype Psyco Gundam (Unit 8) * Unit type: prototype Newtype use transformable mobile armor * Manufacturer: Earth Federation Forces Murasame Research Institute * Pilot(s): Jill Ratokie (No.005) MRX-009 Psyco Gundam * Model number: MRX-009 * Code name: Psyco Gundam * Unit type: prototype Newtype use transformable mobile armor * Manufacturer: Earth Federation Forces Murasame Research Institute * Operator: Titans * First deployment: UC 0087 * Accommodation: pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in head * Dimensions: mobile suit mode: overall height 41.0 meters, head height 40.0 meters; mobile fortress mode: overall height 30.2 meters, wingspan 32.4 meters * Weight: empty 214.1 metric tons; max gross 388.6 metric tons * Construction: gundarium alloy on movable frame * Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 33600 kW * Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 2 x 84000 kg; Minovsky craft system: 500000 kg total (operable in mobile fortress mode only); vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 6 * Performance: maximum thruster acceleration: 0.43 G mobile suit mode, 1.72 G mobile fortress mode * Equipment and design features: sensors, range 10200 meters; psycommu system; psycho-control chair in cockpit (subsequent upgrade); anti-beam coating on armor * Fixed armaments: 3-barrel scattering mega particle gun, power rated at 4.8 MW per barrel, mounted in torso; 10 x beam gun, power rated at 2.0 MW, emitter barrels mounted as fingers in hands; 2-barrel beam gun, mounted in head; shield, mounted on left forearm * Pilot(s): Four Murasame (No.004) Psyco Gundam Mk-II Model number: MRX-010 Code name: Psyco Gundam Mark II Unit type: prototype Newtype use transformable mobile armor Manufacturer: Murasame Research Institute Operator(s): Titans; Neo Zeon First deployment: UC 0087 Accommodation: pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in head Dimensions: mobile suit mode: overall height 40.74 meters, head height 39.98 meters; mobile fortress mode: overall height 33.53 meters, wingspan 31.78 meters Weight: empty 187.8 metric tons; max gross 283.9 metric tons; mass ratio 1.37 Armor materials: gundarium alloy Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 19760 kW Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 4 x 37340 kg; 4 x 23720 kg; Minovsky craft system: 320000 kg total (operable in mobile fortress mode only); vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 4 Performance: maximum thruster acceleration: 0.86 G (mobile suit mode), 1.99 G (mobile fortress mode) Equipment and design features: sensors, range 16230 meters; psycho control chair in cockpit; detachable head, can be operated without main body Fixed armaments: 20 x mega beam gun, power rated at 6.3 MW each, 3 mounted in each shoulder, 4 mounted in each leg, 2 mounted in each hip armor, 1 mounted in each front waist armor; 3 x mega scattering beam gun, power rated at 10.7 MW each, mounted in torso; 2 x wire-guided psycommu beam sword, power rated at 1.7 MW each, mounted in forearms; 10 x beam gun, emitter barrels mounted as fingers in hands; 2-barrel mega beam gun, mounted in head Remote weapons: reflector bits, deflects and redirects beam weapons fire, stored in backpack Pilot(s): Rosamia Badam, Ple Two Psyco Gundam Mk-III * Model number: Unknown * Code name: Psyco Gundam Mk-III * Unit type: prototype Newtype use mobile armor * Manufacturer: Unknown * Operator: Unknown * First deployment: AC19X * Accommodation: pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in head * Dimensions: Overall height 41.0 meters * Weight: empty 225.3 metric tons; max gross 401.7 metric tons * Construction: gundarium alloy on movable frame * Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 35700 kW * Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 2 x 88000 kg; * Equipment and design features: sensors, range 10200 meters; psycommu system; psycho-control chair in cockpit * Fixed armaments: Pulse beam gun x6; 10-barrel scattering mega particle gun, power rated at 4.8 MW per barrel, mounted in torso and legs; 3-barrel beam gun x2, beam gun mounted in head x4; large beam sword mounted in arm * Pilot(s): Maria, Nichols, Valder Farkill, Ulube Ishikawa Category:Universal Century mobile weapons ja:サイコガンダム